Something Good Coming
by elleynad
Summary: AU FINCHEL. Finn and Rachel are single parents who's lives collide for the better!
1. Chapter 1

Chaptrer 1

They walked hand in hand as they did everyday walking down the street to the park. Rachel was thankful that she'd found an apartment for her and Alyssa that was near a safe park. Living in the city as a single mother was tough, but she'd been doing it for five years now, and year by year it got easier.

He ran after the football he'd missed on purpose. Coming to the park with Christopher was always one of his favorite things to do. He worked a lot, most days and nights, so this little time he got to spend with his son was the best. Finn knew that raising a child by himself was going to be hard but he owed it to Christopher.

Alyssa took off running towards the swings like always as Rachel smiled and slowly followed behind her, "Mommy, come push me. Hurry."

Finn tossed ball in his hand up in the air a a little before pointing to Christopher, "Alright, you ready, go long."He threw the ball and watched it go right over him and straight into the swing area.

Rachel jumped a little as the ball hit her leg. "Ow!" Alyssa began to laugh and point at her mom.

"Mommy…" Her giggles filled the air as Rachel picked up the ball and rolled her eyes, of course her daughter would find this amusing.

Finn felt horrible as he ran to the lady who he hit with the ball. Christopher dropped down to the ground and laughed, "Nice one dad."

Finn shook his head as he ran towards her, "Are you okay? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to, I…"

Rachel laughed a little as she dusted the dirt off her pants. She looked up at the very handsome man standing in front of her. She stumbled a little on her words, "I… I'm fine, it's okay. Here you go." She handed him the ball.

Finn smiled a little as he noticed her blushing, "I really am so sorry, I was playing football with my son, and sometimes I get a little carried away."

She smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine really, no harm done. I get kicked in the stomach every time I push my daughter on the swings, so this was nothing." She pointed over to Alyssa who was still laughing at her mom.

Finn turned and looked over at her smiling, "So you come here often?"

Rachel smiled, "Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. How about you?"

He nodded and looked back at her, "Uh yea, when I can, I work late sometimes. So I don't always get the chance to.

Rachel sighed, "Oh does your wife bring him when you can't?" Finn nodded, "Oh no, I'm not.. I'm not married, I, its just me. And Chris, my son. just the two of us." He smiled lopsidedly as he looked over at her, boy was she beautiful, he thought, how he hadn't noticed her before was beyond him.

"Oh. I'm sorry.. I didn't." She bit her tongue, she felt bad about asking him that question.

He noticed her apologetic look before interrupting, "Oh no, its okay, its been a long time.."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm a single parent too. Just me and my girl." She smiled at him, "I'm Rachel by the way, Rachel Berry."

Finn smiled as he stuck his hand out, "Finn, Hudson… Rachel Berry, that sounds familiar actually."

Rachel laughed alittle, "Oh god, um, yea I do Broadway.."

Finn smiled, "Yea, Um, the one that's from the Wizard of Oz right..whats the name, Wicked?" She laughed, "Yea, that's me." "Alright, well it's nice to meet you Rachel. Such an honor."

She began to laugh, "Nice to meet you too Finn."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rachel, Hi."

"Oh Hi, Finn." She looked up as she saw him walking towards the bench she was sitting on.

"How are you? Where's Christopher?"

"Oh, he saw Alyssa and took off running." He pointed looking back over at the two kids playing on the swings. Rachel followed the direction of his finger and smiled.

"So how are you today?"

"I'm doing alright, thanks. How are you Finn?" He smiled. He loved that they'd become friends. Every Mon. Wed. and Fri. he'd come to the park to join her and watch the kids play. He just couldn't get enough of her.

"I'm doing well too. Just busy with work and Chris."

"Yea, tell me about it, I have two shows tomorrow back to back and my sitter is sick. Its the only thing that sucks about living in the city, I'm away from my family so no one is really here to help." She sighed as she began to snack on some chips she had, "Do you want some?"

Finn laughed a little as she spoke with her mouth full. "No, thanks, but hey, if you need a sitter. I can watch her… I have the day off tomorrow and I was just gonna spend it with Chris."

Rachel looked hopeful for a second before speaking, "Oh, no I couldn't ask you to do that. Especially if its your day with him. Its fine, I can just call in, I'm sure my understudy will be fine."

He turned to her, placing a hand on hers, "Rachel. I want to do this. I would not mind at all, and I'm sure Chris would love the company."

She looked down at their hands before inhaling deeply, "Um.."

Finn noticed the bit of awkwardness that was building as he moved his hand quickly. "I mean, we're going to the Museum of Natural History and then I promised to take him to the Toys R Us for this new game he wants. And then some dinner… I'm sure Alyssa would have a good time."

Rachel looked over at her beautiful girl running around with Christopher, "Well, if you're sure. I'd really really appreciate it."

"Yes. Of course."

"Alright well thank you, so much." She leaned over hugging him tightly.

Just then the two little ones stumbled their way over, "Mommy…"

"Hey baby girl. Did you say hi to Finn?" She smiled as she looked over at him.

Finn waved casually towards Alyssa, "Hey Alyssa!"

"Hi." Her tiny hand waved back and forth before she jumped up onto Rachel's lap. "Mommy, can you take me to the museum? Chris says there's a big Dinosaur and I want to see. Please. His daddy is taking him tomorrow."

Rachel and Finn both laughed a little, "Actually, would it be okay if Finn and Chris take you tomorrow to see it?"

Christopher looked over at Finn, "Really dad? She can come?"

Alyssa looked up at Rachel, "Really?"

Rachel smiled as she looked over at the boys and then back at her girl, "If you'd like to.. Mommy has to do two shows tomorrow, so Finn asked if he could take care of you. And he'll take you guys to the museum. Is that okay? Do you want to go spend time with them?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she jumped up and down excited about her day with the boys.

"Come on Alyssa. I'll tell you about all of the scary Dinosaurs." The two of them ran off towards the swings again as Rachel looked over at Finn.

"Thank you again, so much."

"Not a problem. She's a great girl."

….

"Alright, if you need anything, you have mommy's number, and I also wrote down the number to the theater okay." Alyssa nodded as Rachel crouched down adjusting her jacket and making sure that she had everything she needed, before knocking on the door.

"Hi. Come on in, Chris is just finishing up some lunch before we head out…. You excited Alyssa?" She nodded and smiled as she looked up at a very tall Finn.

"Alright. You have fun okay baby girl." Alyssa gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek before she took off running towards Chris. "I can't say it enough Finn, thank you so much. I really, really appreciate it."

Before he had a chance to respond her tiny arms wrapped around his neck as she tiptoed up to give him a big hug. He smiled. Boy did she smell good. "Yea, anytime. Now go… whats that saying.. um break something?"

She laughed at his attempt to wish her good luck "Break a leg… And thank you."

"I'll see you later then." With that she was out the door.

….

There was a light tapping on the door as he carefully made his way around the sleeping children scattered on the floor. "Hi."

She whispered softly as she tiptoed into the apartment. "Hey. How was the show… or shows?"

"They were fantastic, thanks. How was she? Did she have a good time? She wasn't any trouble I hope."

"Oh no, not at all. She's great. They had a really good day." He led her over to the living room where the kids were sleeping.

Rachel sighed as she turned to look at Finn, "You're like a child whisperer."

They both laughed quietly, "Not really, they're just beat from all of the walking we did."

"I really don't know how to thank you."

Finn smiled. This was it.. his chance to move in. "Well…" Rachel looked up at him with curious eyes when the tone in his voice changed a bit. "..How about you let me take you out to dinner next week. As a thank you."

Rachel smiled, and she was sure her face had turned bright red. Of course she thought Finn was so handsome and clearly great with kids. He was so kind and she really liked him… "Yea. That'd be great."

Finn smiled brightly, "Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was eight o'clock on the dot as Finn and Chris made their way up the stairs to the girls' apartment. Finn inhaled deeply as he looked down at his son, "This is it little man!"

Christopher laughed as he watched his dad get nervous, "She'll like you dad. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right. Thanks kid." He tapped lightly on the door and within a matter of seconds..

"Hi. Wow, Finn, you look.. very handsome." She blushed a little, he looked more than handsome, he looked sexy. Control yourself Rachel, she thought to her self quite a few times.

"Thanks. You look beautiful." Rachel smiled as she motioned for them to come in.

"Chris, Alyssa is on the couch watching movies if you'd like to join her." Chris gave his dad a big hug before running towards the living room.

Finn waved at him before looking over at Rachel, "Are you sure its okay to leave him here?"

"Oh yea, not a problem. My sitter should be here any minute and she loves kids. I already asked too and she said that was fine… do you want something to drink, I'm gonna go grab my coat and purse and then we can go."

Finn shook his head and smiled, "Oh no, I'm fine thanks. You go." She smiled before walking away towards her bedroom. Finn looked around at the things in her apartment. It was cute and cozy. He looked up at all of the pictures on her wall, so many of Alyssa. Just then another knocking on the door filled the room.

"Hey Finn, can you get that, its probably the sitter."

"Uh, yea. Sure." Finn walked over to the door opening it.

On the other side stood a young girl, maybe eighteen or so, "Hi, I'm Gema, I'm the sitter.. You must be Finn."

Finn smiled as he let her in, "Yea, I'm Christopher's dad. Rachel's friend."

She smiled laughing a bit, "So you're the hot date? Nicely done on Ms. Berry's part…." Finn laughed a little as he swallowed deeply.

Gema laughed a little when she noticed the awkwardness growing, "And as far as your son goes, Alyssa talks about him non stop."

"Oh yea. They're good friends." He smiled as he impatiently waited for Rachel to come back out.

"Hey Gema, thanks for coming! The kids are in the living room watching TV and I went ahead and started some dinner."

Gema smiled, "Perfect, now you two get going, we'll be fine."

"Alright, thanks so much." She smiled as she looked over at Finn, "You ready?"

"Yea, lets go… Nice meeting you Gema."

"You too." ….

They sat across from each other at the restaurant laughing over drinks. They talked about so many different things. How they both ended up in the city as single parents, where it all started.

"Well when my wife passed away. I wanted to crawl in a hole, but I had to be there for Chris, and even though my parents begged me to go back home, I couldn't leave. This was home now."Rachel sighed. She felt so comfortable with him, and she felt special that he was sharing all of these things with her. "So yea, now its just us."

She placed her hand gently over his, "I'm sorry about your wife. I bet she was lovely."

He smiled as he looked down at her hands and then back up to her, "Thanks. She was, incredible. You kind of remind me of her in a way." Rachel blushed a bit as she took a sip of her water.

"So what about you?" Rachel rolled her eyes, "He's an ass. And that's about it."

Finn laughed a bit, "Seriously?"

"Alright, well, we'd been dating for a while, and then we were engaged. And I knew I was pregnant, but the wedding was only days away and I just thought it would be best to keep quiet until after. For sake of stress and panic."

Finn sat up, "What happened?"

"Well, on the day before the wedding, at our rehearsal dinner, I found him. Having sex, with his ex girlfriend.. in my car." Finn's heart broke to pieces for her in that moment. "So I never made it to the alter the next day… I actually don't know how I made it back to my apartment that night, I was furious and I just wanted to kick his ass right then and there, and hers too."

"I'm so sorry Rachel, that must have been awful."

"Its fine. In someways I'm thankful that I found out when I did. I can't imagine having been married and then finding out. Having been married and then sharing that we were starting our family…"

"So he doesn't know about her?"

"Oh no. I'm not the mean." She laughed a bit at his assumption… "I told him, and like I assumed, he wanted nothing to do with her. He told me, in a letter that he was moving to LA with her, to start her modeling career and a child would just ruin that. So I burned everything that he owned and cut him out of my life for good. Haven't heard from or about him since. So yea."

Finn was raging with fury, how could anybody do any of that to this perfect girl. She was smart, successful, beautiful, amazing and so much more. "What do you tell Alyssa when she asks why her dad isn't around?"

Rachel smiled a bit when she thought of her beautiful little girl, "Well, I tell her the truth. I haven't found the perfect daddy for her yet. And a beautiful perfect girl like her deserves the best."

"You're amazing, you know that Rachel, any guy would be lucky to have two beautiful girls like you and Alyssa in his life."

Rachel smiled as she looked over at Finn, if only he knew, that from the moment she met him, he seemed to fit the part perfectly. "Thank you Finn."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey you two." Gema walked up to Rachel and Finn who walked into the apartment quietly, her bags ready in hand.

"Hi, Gema. How were they?" Rachel smiled as she placed her things down.

"Yea, I hope Chris wasn't too much trouble." She smiled at them both as she made her way towards the door.

"Nonsense, he was great, they both were. Alyssa is asleep in her bed, and I made a little bed for Chris on the floor next to her. They fell asleep watching a movie, I didn't know if he was gonna stay or not…"

"That was so sweet of you, thank you again! Have a good night."

"You too, both of you." She waved as she shut the door behind her.

Finn looked over at Rachel who was taking off her coat, "She's great. How did you find her?"

Rachel laughed a little, "She lives downstairs, met her once in the hallway and she fell instantly in love with Alyssa. She's amazing with her, and I trust her."

"Well, I had a really wonderful time with you tonight Rachel." He looked over at her as she smiled her perfect smile. He was sure that when his wife died he'd never be able to see a woman as beautiful as she, but Rachel came close. She was petite, with perfect lips, and that smile….

"Me too. I'd forgotten how fun dates could be. Its not always easy when you have a career and child. So thank you Finn."

She walked up to him, tip toeing up and wrapping her arms around him tightly. Boy did he smell good and those arms of his. If only… Finn was perfect, everything she looked for in a guy, and he was a great father, and so hot. She slowly pulled away leaving their faces merely inches away. Without even taking a breath he pressed his lips to hers. It was perfect, so soft and gentle. She frowned a bit when she realized his lips were leaving hers.

"I'm sorry I…"

Before he could finish she smashed her lips to his as she grabbed him, pulling him closer as his arms drifted down her back. It'd been so long since she'd been with someone intimately.. too long. And with that she pulled his jacket down his arms as he pushed her gently up against the wall in the kitchen. He was sure this was probably not the best idea, but god it felt good. Her touch, her body, everything was perfect and he wanted her. His tongue lightly brushed her top lip as her head tilted back and he made his way to the nape of her neck.

"Shirt…" Her arms made their way around his back to the hem of his shirt as she pulled it off him. Finn broke away from the kiss and smiled as he lifted his arms helping her out. He leaned in for another deep kiss before she could say another word. She kicked off her heels as Finn's lips explored every inch of hers.

"Bedroom, its this way." She grabbed his arm as she pulled him towards the hall and into the bedroom.

Finn followed eagerly before smacking his head on one of the ceiling lamps that hung. "Shit."

Rachel turned and saw Finn rubbing his head and the light moving a little. She burst out laughing as she quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Shhhh" She grabbed him still laughing and pulled him into the room.

….

"Are you okay?" Finn sat half naked on the edge of her bed with a rubber ducky ice pack on his head. He looked up to see Rachel standing at the door way dress half off, hair undone a bit still laughing at his clumsy self. He looked away a bit of a smile peeking through.

"Well I'm holding a duck to a bump on my head from running into a lamp and a hot girl is laughing at me. I'd say I'm okay."

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully as she sat down next to him, "I'm only laughing because you're not bleeding. And because it was pretty funny."

"Yea. It happens, price of being 6'3 since HS I guess." He shrugged his shoulders as he placed the duck on the bed…. "So."

"Yea. Umm…" Rachel stood up quickly. She wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Well this is awkward. I should go." Finn stood up quickly, stumbling a bit.

Rachel grabbed his arm to steady him, "No way, you are not going anywhere. You can't even stand up straight. You can stay here. Chris is already sleeping anyway, you don't want to wake him."

Finn looked over at Rachel, sure the whole make out that happened before wasn't how he'd planned his evening to go, but this definitely was not how it was planned. "I don't want to impose, plus I don't want things to get.. I don't know awkward."

Rachel laughed a bit, "I think we passed awkward when I ripped your clothes off in my kitchen. Its fine, really. I don't mind at all. Plus, I make really good pancakes for breakfast." She smiled at him as she bit her lip.

"Well, I do love pancakes."

….

Rachel walked out of the room carrying a few blankets and a pillow and placed them on the couch. "I know its not the comfiest, but its not bad."

Finn looked up and smiled, "Its perfect, thanks."

"So I guess I'm gonna go to bed then. I'll see you in the morning?" She leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek when he moved his face and their lips met again.

This kiss was like the first soft, and gentle. "Yea, see you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His eyes flickered open as he sat up. Rubbing his head and the bump that was now a bruise, it took him a second to register where he was at. The sound of beautiful singing and laughter quickly filled the room as he smiled and made his way to the kitchen.

He stood at the doorway watching Rachel sing as she whipped up a bowl of pancake mix. Alyssa and Chris stood on two tiny stools next to her, as they tried to sing along.

That was the perfect image. That's what was missing in his life.

"Dad."

Everyone turned around to see Chris run up to Finn and hug is leg, "You're awake. Rachel is making pancakes. Want some"

Finn looked down and smiled, "Hey buddy."

Rachel looked over as she scrunched her nose, "Good Morning."

Finn looked up at her perfect smile. Even in sweats and an old T-shirt she looked amazing, "Morning."

"How's your head?"

Finn moved his hand up to rub the bruise again, "I'll live."

Rachel smiled as Alyssa tugged on her apron, "Mom are they ready yet."

"Almost, why don't you have Chris help you set the table so mommy can finish and then we can all eat okay."

She nodded as she ran to the cupboard and took out some plates. The two little ones began to set the table as Finn walked over closer to Rachel.

"So, Finn, how do you like your coffee?"

"Two creams. Two sugars."

She nodded as she grabbed a cup and poured him some coffee.

…

"Everybody have a plate?" Rachel looked around scanning the table to make sure everyone had some food. "Dig in guys."

They all sat like a family enjoying their breakfast.

The phone began to ring when Rachel stood up to answer.

"HI."

"Uhuh."

"I have Alyssa.. and…"

"Well can I get three?"

"Perfect, thanks see you tonight."

Rachel hung up her phone as she made her way back to the table.

"Who was it mommy?"

"It was April, she needs me to do the matinee and the evening show tonight… which leads me to this, Finn I hate to ask, and I don't want you to think this is going to be an every time kinda thing…but I was hoping…"

"Yes!"

Rachel looked up stunned at Finn who had a big smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Of course, I will gladly watch her."

"Thank you so much, I got you guys tickets to see the evening show if you'd like. Third row."

"Sounds great, we'd love to go. Wont we Chris?"

Finn looked over at his son who was stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Mhm." He smiled as Alyssa and Rachel both laughed.

"Thank you." Rachel reached over placing her hand on top of his.

…

"Alright Alyssa, which one's do you think your mom will like?

Finn, Alyssa and Chris stood outside of theater in front of a flower stand deciding on which flowers to get.

"Well mommy's favorite color is pink."

"Alright Pink is a good start… How about these?"

Finn reached over grabbing a beautiful bouquet of Pink Lilly's.

Alyssa smiled as she clapped her hands together, "Yea. Those are pretty, mommy will love them."

"Perfect."

The three of them made their way inside to the theater and took their seats.

"Have you seen your mom in this play before?" Chris leaned over whispering to his new best friend.

"Yes, but only once. The opening one. My grandpa came to see and he brought me."

"Is it good?"

"It's awesome."

Finn smiled as he overheard the two kids talking. He inhaled deeply as the biggest smile stretched across his face and his stomach tossed and turned in a good way as the curtain rose and she made her way onto the stage. God, she was amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, you guys made it!" Rachel had the biggest smile on her face when she saw Finn standing with Christopher and Alyssa after the show. She nearly ran over grabbing her daughter in a big hug!

"Mommy you were awesome. Can I come to all of your shows?"

Rachel laughed as she put her down, "Hey Chris, Finn!" She looked up as she grabbed him in a tight hug, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks so much for bringing her and coming!"

"Yea, I can't believe I hadn't seen it before, you were amazing. And you look, beautiful. These are for you. The kids helped pick them out." He laughed a bit as her cheeks turned bright pink and he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you Finn, they're beautiful."

The four of them stood there, like a family.

"Rachel?" They all turned around to see a tall thin man making there way towards them.

"Oh hey, Josh."

"You were amazing tonight! The best of the best. And you've never looked better, so beautiful" The tall thin man grabbed her hand in his, kissing it weirdly. Finn, Chris and Alyssa all looked confused as Rachel looked a bit awkward and embarrassed. "Thank you. Guys, this is my co star Josh.."

They all waved at the tall thin man wearing a big scarf. He was handsome but something about him screamed creepy and stuck up.

"Josh this is my daughter Alyssa, I don't think you've met her." She pointed down as Alyssa waved and made a face.

"She looks just like you. Hi!"

Rachel nodded as she pointed towards Finn, "This is my, my…"

Finn looked over at Rachel as she clenched her eyes tightly trying to come up with a good word, "Hi, I'm Finn. And this is my son Christopher."

"Nice to meet you man." They shook hands as Finn looked him up and down. Finn was not liking Josh.

"Yes, this is my Finn. I mean… this is Finn! Um… I'm gonna go grab my stuff so we can get going. " Rachel turned around burying her face into her hands as she walked back to her dressing room.

Finn stood there and laughed a little with the kids at how nervous Rachel had been. Josh excused himself as the three of them stood and waited.

….

The four of them sat the Pizza Parlor enjoying some dinner.

"Mom can we go play with the game over there?"

Rachel looked over at the game set before nodding, "Alright, but stay close."

Alyssa and Chris jumped up as the ran over to the game leaving Finn and Rachel alone at the table.

"Thanks again so much for taking her tonight. You really are the greatest!"

Finn laughed, "Well how could I not, I mean, I am your 'Finn' that would have been rude of me not to."

Rachel eye's grew large as she playfully punched him in the side, "Not funny. I panicked okay. Josh always makes me act crazy. He's a great guy, but really intimidating and not always in a good way."

Finn smiled, "Yea, he seems to have a thing for you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Since the beginning of time actually." She laughed.."More like since the beginning of the show. He's a great guy. Really, and so amazingly talented. At one point I even considered saying yes to one of his many date offers."

"What happened?"

Rachel looked up at Finn and his perfect smile, "I met you." Finn was sure his cheeks were pink. "I mean, I don't know what we are right now, hence my struggle earlier with introducing you, but I really like you. I love what an amazing father you are to Chris, and how careful and sweet you are with Alyssa. She's my everything and it means a lot that I can trust you with her. Plus you're really hot!" She winked as she smiled over at Finn.

He laughed as he scooted his chair closer to her. "I really like you too."

Before either of them could say another word, Rachel grabbed his face pulling him close as their lips met.

Chris looked over at his dad, "Ew, they're kissing."

Alyssa quickly turned to see her mom kissing his dad as she laughed, "That's funny. I like your dad, so its okay if they kiss."

He smiled as he looked at his best friend, "Yea, I like your mom to, she's really cool."

Finn smiled as their lips parted and he brushed her hair out of her face, "You ready to go?"

"Yea." With that she grabbed her bag and called out for the kids to come back to the table. "You guys ready, grab your stuff?"

They made their way to the door as Finn shouted back to the cook, "Thank you!"

When they walked outside Finn looked over at Rachel as he grabbed her hand holding it in his.

It was everything he'd hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finn smiled as he walked into his classroom. "Good Morning Students."

Finn was an English teacher at a nearby High School, down the street from his apartment.

"Hey Mr. H. How's Chris?"

"Good Morning."

"Sup, Hudson."

Finn dropped his bag as he sat on his desk facing the students, "Did you guys have a good weekend?"

A young girl raised her hand as Finn called on her. "Yea, Angie. What's up?"

"You seem like you're in a good mood this morning Mr. H., Did you have a good weekend?"

She laughed as snickering and giggles filled the room. Finn rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the board chalk in hand, "Yea, Angie, I did…. alright guys, chapter 6"

…..

"Finn! Sit, how was your weekend?"

Finn grabbed his lunch as he took a seat next to his co-woker and best friend.

"Hey. It was good man, yours?"

"Good, please. You haven't stopped smiling since I saw you in the front office this morning. What happened this weekend? Is it the girl, the one with the kid? Spill."

Finn laughed a bit as he bit into his lunch, "Yea, its the girl. Rachel, byt the way. Rachel and Alyssa."

"Sweet. She sounds hot."

Finn looked at his friend with a confused look and then laughed. "Yea, she's amazing. We went out on Saturday and then last night she got Chris and I tickets to see her show."

"Show?"

"Yea, she's on Broadway. In Wicked, she's incredible man."

His friend smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"So when can I meet her?"

"Well Christopher's Birthday party is coming up this weekend , I'm hoping then."

…..

Rachel walked into the theater early as she made her way to her dressing room.

"Hey stranger." A familiar voice called out to her as she jumped a little startled.

"Oh my god, Brooke, Hi." Rachel jumped up and grabbed her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi. I'm here on some work business and I thought I would stay through the week so I can see you and Alyssa. How are you guys?"

Rachel opened to the door as she let them both in. "We're good, so busy, but doing well. She's gotten so big. I can't wait for you to see her… I do have to get to rehearsal, but you can stay here and we'll grab some coffee when I get back."

"Sound great!"

….

Rachel smiled as she sipped her coffee and listened to her best friend talk about home. Brooke was Rachel's best friend in High School. And though she visited often, Rachel really missed her. She was also Alyssa's Godmother.

"So what's up with you?" Brooke looked over at Rachel as she shook her head a bit.

"You know, the usual. Still doing show after show, which I am so thankful for. Alyssa is doing well, enjoying kindergarten. She's so smart."

"That's great to hear."

"Yea.. I also met someone."

"Oh my god… Wait its not that creepy guy from the show is it?"

Rachel spit out a bit of her coffee laughing. "Oh god no. His name is Finn, Finn Hudson. We met at the park."

"The park?"

"Yea, I take Alyssa every other day and he takes his son."

"Oh, a son.."

"Yup, Christopher, he's a year older than Alyssa, and so cute… just like his dad."

"Wow, look at you. Since when?" Brooke leaned over towards Rachel really intrigued in what she had to say about Finn.

"We met a little over a month ago. We went out this weekend… he slept over."

Brooke's eyes widened, "No. Wow. You sure move fast now." She laughed a bit, this was very un Rachel like.

"No, well we almost did, but he got hurt and he ended up just staying on the couch. Probably for the best. The kids were asleep in the next room."

Brooke continued to laugh as Rachel explained what had happened.

"… it was so sweet of him to offer to watch her again and then take them to the show last night. He's amazing with Chris and Alyssa loves to be with the boys. He's great."

"I'm happy for you. Really, it's about time. So when do I get to meet the amazing Finn Hudson?"

"Well Christopher's birthday party is Saturday, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you coming!"

"Sounds good. I'm so glad my best friend has finally found someone worthy enough. Lets hope he doesn't screw it up! Cheers!"

Brooke held her cup of coffee up as Rachel rolled her eyes, and did the same.

"Cheers."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Christopher answered the door surrounded by a group of boys and smiled when he saw Alyssa, her mom and another lady he'd never seen before.

"Who invited a girl? Is she your girlfriend?" A dark haired little boy made a face as he looked over towards the pretty little girl with a present bag in hand.

Christopher turned around and slightly punched his friend, "Cool it Justin there are lots of girls here, and nooooo she's my best friend… Alyssa hi!"

Rachel smiled as she looked down at him, "Happy Birthday Christopher, thanks for inviting us. This is my best friend Brooke."

"Happy Birthday Chris!" Brooke smiled as she waved at him.

"Thank you."

Alyssa reached out giving him her present, "Here you go, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, come in, lets go play."

Rachel nodded as Alyssa took off running after the boys. She turned around to shut the door behind her and Brooke when she was greeted by a very pretty woman, "Hi. Welcome."

"Hi… I'm Rachel. I'm Finn's…"

"Rachel Berry, the Broadway Star. Your Finn's girl." She smiled as she stuck her hand out.

Rachel laughed a bit as she blushed shaking her hand, "Yes. That would be me… and you are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Katie, Finn's sister. Welcome."

Rachel's eyes widened as she smiled, "So nice to meet you, this is my best friend, Brooke."

"Welcome"

Katie smiled as Finn interrupted. "Hey Rach." He smiled brightly as he saw her standing by the door. He walked up to her grabbing her in his arms for a tight hug and kissing her cheek softly, "So glad you made it."

"Of course. We wouldn't have missed it." She smiled as she nudged herself into his side.

"This is…"

Finn shook her hand as he finished Rachel's sentence, "Brooke right?"

Brooke smiled as she took his hand "That would be me, thanks for the invite. I've heard a lot about you Finn."

"Same here, glad you could make it."

Katie watched as she saw her brother the happiest he'd been in a really long time, "Well I should get back in the kitchen, but please Rachel, Brooke make yourselves at home. It was really nice meeting you both."

"Thank you, same here." Rachel smiled as Katie excused herself.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand guiding her towards the back yard. Finn's sister lived about twenty minutes outside of the city in a small, but beautiful town in an even more beautiful home.

"This house is amazing…" Rachel looked around at all the details and beauty of the large home. "Yea, Phil, Katie's husband is a Lawyer. They do pretty well…"

The three of them laughed a bit as they stepped into the Kitchen. The room was filled with adults, kids, balloons and lots of dinosaurs.

"This looks great Finn."

"Thanks, we worked really hard, but hey, your kid only turns seven once right?" He laughed a bit as one of the kids came screaming through the door.

"Excuse me, Chris' dad when can I have cake?"

Rachel laughed at the little boy eager to dig into the awesome cake that sat at the table. "Soon Eric."

"I'm gonna go grab us some drinks, why don't you guys head out back and grab a seat at one of the tables, I'll meet you out there."

"Oh, okay." She blushed a bit as he bent down to kiss her forehead before walking away.

The girls took a seat outside watching the kids run around. As Brooke laughed a bit, "Wow. You guys should have your own movie or something… You know like The Notebook part two."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"I'm not kidding, the way he looks at you, and the way you melt over it every time. Its cute, but hilarious no doubt."

"You're just jealous." Rachel crossed her arms in front of her as she tried to keep a straight face and failed as a smile broke through.

Brooke laughed some more as she shook her head in agreement, "You're probably right."

"Who's driving?" Both girls turned to see Finn standing with drinks in his hand.

Rachel smiled as she stuck her hand up, "That would be me."

"Alright, beer for you…" Brooke eye's lit up as she took the bottle from his hand.

"You are the best."

Rachel laughed as he handed her a bottle of water, "And water for you."

"Thanks Finn."

He smiled as he sat down next to her, beer in one hand, and reaching his arm around her chair with the other.

"He's cute." Both looked over at Brooke as she continued to sip her beer.

Finn laughed a bit as Rachel looked up at him, "I know right?"

Brooke made a face as she looked at them both, "No, not Finn. No offense Finn…"

"None taken."

"I was talking about him…" Finn and Rachel turned to follow the direction of her finger as Finn began to laugh.

"Jake? Well lucky for you he's single… and happens to be my best friend."

Brooke sat up eagerly in her seat, "Really. Well now I like you even more Finn Hudson." Rachel laughed as Finn stood up.

"I'll be right back."

He made his way over to where Jake was standing as Rachel looked over Brooke. "You are the worst you know that."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

Finn came back Jake right behind him, "Hey Rach, I'd like to introduce you to someone, this is my co-worker and best friend Jake… Jake this is Rachel. And Brooke."

"Ladies. Rachel, its nice to finally meet you, I can't get Hudson to shut up about you at work. And you… Brooke? I haven't heard anything about, but definitely would like to."

She smiled as she stuck her hand out to shake his. "Likewise."

Rachel looked over at the two of them with a big smile on her face, "Brooke's my best friend and she's visiting for a while."

Jake sat down next to Brooke as they engaged in conversation.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand as she stood up and followed him. "Well that was, weird. But so Brooke like."

Finn laughed, "Did we just play match makers?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders at and continued to laugh at what had just happened.

Chris came running up to them, all of his friends in tow, "Hey dad can we cut the cake now?"

"Yes, buddy. Lets go."

…

Everyone gathered around the table as Finn lit the candles on the cake.

"Alright everybody on the count of three. One. Two. Three, _Happy__Birthday__to__you__…__.__" _

As the song finished Chris leaned over his cake as he shut his eyes tightly and made his wish. Applause and cheer filled the room as Katie made her way to the front to cut it and hand out pieces.

_…_

Chris sat with Alyssa as they played with one of his new games. She leaned over and whispered to him, "Hey Chris."

"Yea."

"What'd you wish for?"

"Pinky Promise not to tell…"

Alyssa stuck her pinky out and nodded. "I wished for a mom like yours."

She smiled as she looked over at Rachel who was helping Finn clean up "Yea, she's the best mom ever… I can share, she can be your mom too."

"Thanks, that's why you're my best friend."

"Mine too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Aunt Brooke, wake up. He'll be here soon."

Brooke's eyes flickered open a bit as she turned over and saw Alyssa standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

Rachel stepped into the bedroom grabbing Alyssa in her arms, "Yea, Aunt Brooke wake up, they're coming."

Brooke's eyes opened widely as she jumped up a bit, "What time is it? Oh my god, do I have time to shower?"

Rachel and Alyssa both laughed, "Calm down, it's barely gonna be eight. They wont be here for another hour or so... It's just Jake gosh."

Brooked rolled her eyes as she stood up scratching her head, "I kinda like him okay."

Rachel laughed as she put Alyssa down , "Go finish getting ready baby girl..." Alyssa smiled as she ran to the bathroom.

"It's only been two weeks since you met the guy, don't get too crazy okay?"

Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, "Two magical weeks, we've hung out almost every day. I'm just glad work extended the trip for a few more weeks. Are you sure its okay that I crash here?"

Rachel nodded, "Of course, but whats gonna happen when you have to go back?"

"Well, I mean its not like we're super serious... Not like you and Finn."

Rachel smiled as she nudged her arm, "Yea, he's perfect. I just hope he see's that too."

"Oh please, he loves you, anyone can tell with that one look he has for you... its like this dopy lopsided grin kinda thing..."

"Ha Ha Ha, go shower before I kick your ass."

Brooke Laughed as she made her way to the bathroom.

...

Alyssa ran to the door as she heard the knocking, "Mommy they're here." She loved her play dates with Chris.

Rachel peeked her head out of the kitchen, "I'll be right there."

Alyssa opened the door as Finn, Jake and Chris all stepped in. Finn smiled as Alyssa ran up to Chris giving him a hug. "Hi."

Rachel stepped out to see them walk in as they said their hello's.

"Hey guys. We're almost ready."

Jake smiled as she gave him a hug, "Brooke?"

"She'll be right out, we kinda woke her up late." She laughed as she turned to Alyssa and winked.

Finn grabbed Rachel pulling her close, "Hey you."

"Hi."

He kissed her lips softly as she smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood today?"

"If I get to see you. I'm always in a good mood."

Jake rolled his eyes as he left them alone and followed the kids into the kitchen.

"So how was your show last night?"

"It was really great, thanks!"

"Sorry I missed it. Boys night."

"Oh don't even worry, Its not like you haven't seen it already. Four times."

"You're just that good I guess."

She smiled as she grabbed his face pulling him in for another kiss.

"Alright, I'm ready." Brooke smiled as she stepped out of the bedroom.

...

They all walked over to the dock as they waited for the boat to come.

"Mommy, look there she is." Alyssa jumped up and down as she looked out towards the water and pointed to the beautiful green lady.

"Yea, there's the Statue of Liberty."

Finn smiled as he grabbed Rachel's hand, "I can't believe she's never been either. I thought I was the only bad parent in the city." He laughed a bit as she nudged him softly.

"I didn't think she'd even know what is was. Plus in my defense I have brought her, she was eleven months though."

"Oh I bet she remembers that."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes playfully as she laughed.

Chris walked up the them as he tugged on Rachel's coat, "Hey Rachel, why is she green?"

Rachel smiled as she looked down at him, "I'm not sure Chris, that's a really good question. Maybe we can ask the tour guide once we there okay?"

"Alright." he smiled as he grabbed onto her hand.

She loved that he'd become so comfortable around her. She loved him so much already and like Alyssa she would do anything for him.

...

The four of them sat and laughed as they watched Jake and Brooke make out on the other end of the boat.

"Hey dad, do you think Uncle Jake's lips hurt after all that kissing he does with Brooke?"

Finn laughed as he looked over at his best friend, "I don't know buddy. Probably."

Rachel held onto Alyssa tightly on her lap as she leaned over the rail looking down at the water.

...

They all got of the boat and onto the island that held the Statue of Liberty. They walked around listening to the tour guide as they looked around. When she was done talking Chris ran to Rachel asking if she would go with him to ask the lady his question. "Sure, lets go. Finn will you..."

"I got her." Finn grabbed Alyssa picking her up over his head and onto his shoulders. "Lets go find your crazy Aunt Brooke."

Alyssa's giggled filled the air as Rachel smiled and walked away hand in hand with Chris.

"Hey Rachel. Can I tell you a secret?"

She looked down and smiled at the perfect little boy, "What's up buddy?"

"Well..." He nervously looked away as the words came out. "I think your the best mom ever. Alyssa is really lucky."

Rachel stopped as she bent down to grab him tightly, "Thank you. You're my favorite little boy did you know that?"

He smiled ans shook his head as she stayed crouched down, "I don't have a mom... Do you think you could be my mom?"

She inhaled deeply as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes, "Chris, if you ever need to talk to anyone. I'm always here okay. Just like Alyssa, I love you very much."

She stood up slowly as she waited for a response, he simply smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She grabbed him pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. "Lets go find that tour lady."

He grabbed her hand as they began to walk away.

...

Finn and Rachel walked down the street in front of her building hand in hand. "I'm glad you guys could come today, it was a lot of fun."

Finn smiled as he looked down at her, "Of course, it was a great idea."

She nodded as she looked forward. Something was on her mind.

"Hey. You okay?" Finn stopped as he placed himself in front of her, "Whats up?"

Rachel sighed, "Oh its nothing..."

"Its something... tell me."

"Chris, he asked me to be his mom today."

She bit her lip nervously as she waited for Finn to respond. Sure they'd been dating a few months now. And of course he'd always thought about marrying her someday. But they'd never really discussed it.

"Oh. Well. Is that okay?"

She shook her head, "Oh of course, I was honored, but I didn't know what to say, I..."

"Hey." He grabbed her chin turning her face towards his as he saw her worried look, "To be honest Rach, I can't picture anybody else that would be an amazing mother for Chris other than you."

A tear rolled down her face as she wiped it away, "Really? Because I've thought about it, and I didn't want to scare you away by saying anything. I mean we've only been together what two three months now and we haven't even slept together, But I love you... and..."

Before she could finish Finn's lips crushed hers she grabbed his face reciprocating the kiss. Oh how she loved those perfect lips of his.

He slowly pulled away keeping their faces very close, "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The words came out of his mouth and she smiled brighter than the moon that was shining down on them. She'd waited so long for someone like Finn. Someone who would love her, and her girl. Someone to take care of them. And it was Finn.

His eyes grew big as she said it frantically, sure she was worried, but she knew she meant it and so did he. So he said it back. The three words that he'd been dying to say for a while now. He was falling in love with her the moment she first smiled at him. He knew he could never love anyone like he did his wife, he knew she had been the one for him. But Rachel, she was different and although he was right, he found a new kind of love with her, something he'd never felt, and it was everything he needed and had hoped for. She was his new one.

He gently pushed the hair away from her face as she smiled, "You love me?"

He laughed a bit at her question, "Of course I do. I've been falling in love with you since the first day I hit you with a football."

She laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, "Me too."

He leaned down gently grabbing her face and pressing his lips to hers. Their lips meshed perfectly, like they were made for just that. When they both needed air they broke apart, and Rachel smiled at him as she opened her eyes.

"So now what Rachel Berry?"

She grabbed his hand and began to walk, "How long do you think before Jake, Brooke and the kids realize we're gone?" She smiled as she raised her eyebrows and bit her lip.

Finn swallowed deeply as he grabbed his phone quickly... "Hey man, what are the kids doing?"... "Sleeping? Perfect, you two behave, we're gonna stay out a little more."

Rachel laughed a bit, she was sure Finn had cut Jake off a few times so he wouldn't be able to argue.

He said nothing but smiled as he hung up the phone and hailed them a taxi. Rachel, still smiling so much, also said nothing and followed.

They jumped in the cab as Finn told the driver his address. "729 7th Avenue. Please."

"You got it sir."

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand tightly as she nudged her self into his side for the drive.

The ride was short, he lived merely five minutes from her apartment. He paid the driver wishing him a good night, and turned to see her standing there on the side walk. He walked up to her grabbing her in his arms kissing her passionately. Her hands tangled in his hair as he lifted her off the ground a bit. She let out a small giggle as he smiled. She wrapped her legs around him, still kissing as he began making his way to the door of his place. As they reached the door, she unwrapped her legs and jumped down. Finn shifted through his pockets looking for his keys. He grabbed her hand leading her in and quickly shutting the door behind them. Before she could say anything, she was lifted off the ground and into his arms bridal style. Her laugh filled the room as Finn tried not trip. He didn't want what happened last time they tried this to happen again. He made his way to his bedroom and lightly placed her down. She quickly began to unzip her jacket never taking her eyes off him. As it slipped down her arms, he pulled her close. She kept his gaze for a few more moments before bringing him down for another kiss. Her lips parted slightly, as his tongue found its way to hers. When they broke apart her hands trailed down over his chest. She bit her bottom lip as she unzipped his jacket and then making her way to the buttons of his shirt. He lifted his arms as she pulled it completely off, dropping it to the floor.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently lied her down on the bed, slightly hovering over her. He looked down at the perfect girl lying beneath him and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I do love you Rachel."

She looked up at those beautiful eyes of his and smiled, "I know..." She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders pulling him close, "Now make love to me Finn."

Without hesitation their lips were once glued together in a fiery kiss. Not holding back any more, Finn kissed her hard. She sighed softly as his lips captured hers. Making his way down the nape of her neck, he began to place soft kisses along it. When he reached the collar of her shirt he sat up a bit. Without saying a word, she nodded. He shifted lower on the bed, starting with her boots. Next came her jeans. And then he made his way back up to her top. Soon enough the floor was piled with all of their clothes. He looked down at her, her hair splayed across the pillow and her perfect body gleaming a bit with the light from the moon that was coming through the window, "You're beautiful you know that?"

She blushed as she brushed her hand over his cheek, "You're not too bad yourself Hudson." Rachel leaned up to kiss him as she pulled him close to her. She loved the feeling of his warm skin on hers. Finn dropped his head to her neck and kissed her softly as he positioned himself and began moving slowly. He could have sworn that her laugh and her singing, were the most amazing sounds he'd ever heard. And then as she breathed out his name and her hips began to rock, it all changed. He started to move deeper and faster. They found their rhythm quickly as her head fell back against the pillow, she reached down for his hands interlocking them with her own. "Oh my god F-finn..."

...

She rolled ever and leaned her head on his chest, "You awake?"

He smiled as his eyes stayed shut. "Of course, I'm just resting my eyes."

"You're amazing you know that." Rachel smiled as she traced her finger in circles over his bare chest.

He opened one eye to look at her before sighing, "I hope you're not just saying that because I'm awesome at sex."

He laughed as she smacked him, "I mean it Finn."

He sat up a bit as he pulled her close to him, "I know you do. And I can't imagine being here, in this perfect moment with anyone other than you Rach. You're amazing, so talented, beautiful beyond words. I feel like the luckiest guy ever right now."

"You should feel that way." She winked at him as she grabbed his face pulling him in for another kiss and round two.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rachel and Finn walked hand in hand into her apartment. She quietly tiptoed over to the living room and found Chris and Alyssa sprawled out asleep on the couches. She sighed as Finn wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her head.

"I love them both so much." She whispered as she placed her hand over his tightly.

"Me too." She smiled as he let go and walked over to Chris gently lifting him up off the ground and over his shoulder.

Rachel walked over doing the same to Alyssa. "Goodnight Finn."

He leaned down and gently gave her quick kiss before grabbing the rest of their things and heading for the door. "Night Rachel. I love you."

"Let me know when you're home." She smiled as Alyssa shifted a bit in her arms.

He nodded and began to walk out, "Oh and Finn... I love you too."

He winked as he shut the door behind him.

...

Weeks passed and ever since that special night, she'd never felt closer to Finn.

Her eyes flickered opened a bit at the sun shining down through the window. A smile stretched across her face as she remembered the dream she'd just had. It was perfect, Finn and her, a family.

She turned to see him lying there beside her. It wasn't like them to spend the night with each other, being that the kids were always there. But Christopher had gone to stay with Finn's sister for the weekend, and Gema had offered to watch Alyssa overnight.

She gently rested her head on his chest as she brushed her hand down the side of his cheek. She kissed him quickly before jumping up to go shower.

She stood in the shower for a bit, she'd never been happier. Though she knew that Alyssa would always be the most important person in her life, she felt something so similar with Finn and Chris.

She jumped a bit, startled at the tapping on the door, "Rachel?"

She peeked her head around the curtain, "Hey, sorry, I hope I didn't wake you. Its just, I have to get home pick up Alyssa, take her to daycare and then get to the theater."

He stood in the doorway shaking his head, "No, its fine, I woke up on my own."

She smiled before closing the curtain and continuing on with her shower.

Finn dropped his boxers as he tiptoed over towards the shower quickly opening the curtain, and hopping in.

"Finn, what are you..." She began to laugh as he nearly slipped trying to get in.

"Okay stop laughing, and can't I take a morning shower with my girl on her birthday." He grabbed her trying to pull her close.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully as she pushed away, "I'm gonna be late Finn..."

"I can be quick." She laughed as he tried to be seductive, and before she could protest anymore, he grabbed her in his arms taking her lips in a kiss as the water fell down on them.

...

_"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Rachel, happy birthday to you."_

Everyone began to clap as they placed a tiny cake down on the vanity in her dressing room.

"You guys.." She stood up to hug them. "You shouldn't have."

One of the girls smiled, "Of course we did. You deserve it. Happy Birthday Rachel."

"Thank you all so much." They took turns wishing her a personal happy birthday as they exited her dressing room one by one.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful."

Rachel turned to see Josh standing in the door way, "Oh, Hi Josh. Thank you."

"So I'm hoping you don't have any plans this evening, because I would love to take you out to that new restaurant on 33rd street, I know the head chef and have reserved a special table for two." He made his way over towards her, taking a seat on the counter top of her vanity.

"Oh. That's very sweet of you Josh, but I have plans. I'm going to dinner with my boyfriend and Alyssa."

"Oh yes, you're daughter."

"Yea, she and Finn, whom I think you met actually, right? Well anyway they have a big surprise for me tonight, so I'm sorry. It was a very nice thought though."

"I see. So you and.. Finn are doing well and still together."

"Not that its any of your business, but yes, we're still together."

Rachel turned to grab her things and get ready to go, "I'm actually running a bit late, I should go. Thank you for the well wishes..."

She stood there waiting for him to leave, "Ahh, I guess that's my cue. Have a wonderful evening Rachel." He walked up to her kissing her cheek.

"Thank you."

With that Josh had made his way out of the dressing room. Rachel sighed with relief. How overly creepy of him she thought.

She knew Josh was pushy and sometimes a little over dramatic, but that had been flat out rude and uncomfortable.

...

Finn knocked on the door to Rachel and Alyssa's apartment as he, Jake and Chris stood outside.

"Hi Finn. Hi Chris. Hi Jake." Alyssa smiled as she opened the door for them.

"Hey prettiest girl ever. How are you?" Finn smiled as knelt down to hug her.

She smiled as she hugged him back and pointed at the flowers he was carrying, "I'm good. Those are pretty are they for mommy?"

"Yup. They are, Chris has some for you too."

She began to clap as Chris handed her the flowers, "Here you go Alyssa."

The three of them made their way inside as Chris and Alyssa took off to play.

"Finn is that you?" He turned as he heard her calling from the bedroom.

"Yea its us."

"I'll be out in a minute."

Just then Brooke made her way out of the bedroom, "Looking good boys."

They both turned to see her walking towards them, "Hey Brooke."

She smiled, "Finn."

"Hey baby." She made her way over to Jake wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey. Don't you look handsome." She pressed her lips to his as Finn rolled his eyes.

Rachel stood at the door way as she too rolled her eyes, "You do look nice Jake, but the hottest guy in the room is definitely that one."

They all turned to see Rachel leaning on the wall pointing at Finn. He smiled in awe, as he looked at his perfect girl. He loved how beautiful she was. And tonight even more so. She stood wearing a tiny black dress that showed off her amazing legs. Her hair, parted to the side, fell loosely in long curls and her bangs tucked away.

She blushed a bit when she saw Finn starring. She gestured with one finger for him to come to her, and so he did, grabbing her in his arms and kissing her softly.

"Have you looked in the mirror, clearly the hottest one goes to you... Babe, you look stunning."

She laughed as she agreed with him, "Well the birthday girl has gotta look good. You only turn 29 once right?"

"Right."

He kissed her a few more times before Brooke interrupted, "Now that we've established how hot we all look. Can we go? I'm starving."

Rachel laughed as she grabbed her purse, "Alyssa, Chris, we're leaving."

...

Alyssa and Rachel walked hand in hand as she talked to Brooke. Finn walked a few steps behind with the boys, "Hey, did you bring it?"

Jake looked over at Finn, "Yea, got it right here." He tapped the pocket on his coat.

"Okay good." He inhaled deeply as he looked ahead at the girls. "I'm kinda freaking out."

"Dude chill, it'll be great. I know it."

Chris looked up at his dad, "Yea dad, chill. It'll be great. We know it."

He gave his son a half smile, "I hope you're right kiddo."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The six of them sat around a round table laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"I just want to say how much I love you all. This has been such a great birthday, and I'm so lucky to get to share it with you all. Especially you two." She winked as she nodded towards Chris and Finn. "So thank you, very much."

"I love you mommy." Alyssa smiled as she looked up at her beautiful mom.

Rachel smiled as she leaned down grabbing her tiny face in her hands and squishing it a bit giving her little eskimo kisses, "I love you more little one."

Alyssa laughed as everyone smiled.

"Let's eat."

...

After dinner they found themselves walking around the park.

Brooke and Jake left with the kids running over to swings.

"Thank you Finn. You've made this birthday magical. It's been a perfect day."

He smiled and nodded as they walked some more...

"Feels like just yesterday."

Rachel looked up at Finn as she swung their arms back and forth, "What does?"

"Meeting you, here. But then again... it kinda feels like I've known you forever."

"It does doesn't it." She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

She jumped a bit as she heard the kids screaming. She turned around to see Jake and Chris playfully wrestling on the grass. Brooke and Alyssa cheering each one on. She smiled at how perfectly her family was finally coming together.

It was a perfect night. Everything was going perfect. He smiled as he watched his son and his best friend fool around. His new friend and favorite four year old girl cheering them on. And then he looked down at the perfect girl standing next to him. The most beautiful, charming, sweet, loving girl. He leaned down to kiss her and laughed a bit when she pulled away, startled when she heard the kids screaming. He knew this was it, his chance. He loved her so much. He pulled out the tiny ring he'd had for weeks now.

When she turned around there he was holding a tiny ring in his hand."I almost forgot to give you your gift."

He smiled a bit as she stood there stunned. "Rachel. Everyone tells me that the next choice I make, its going to define who I am and I'm always pressured at making the right one's for me and for Christopher. So I think about these decisions and choices a lot. And the next best thing for us, the next choice I make is asking you to be my wife. And to tell you how much I love you and Alyssa. I love you so much. I may seem crazy that I'm doing this here at park in the middle of the night, but its where it all started, its where I began to fall in love with you. I know that I love you and I know that will never change as long as I'm still breathing. I look at the kids playing, the four of us spending time together, and I see my life. I see what's most important to me..."

Finn got down on one knee holding the ring to her finger as the tears strolled down her cheek and she smiled brightly, "Marry me Rachel Berry."

She smiled and cried some more as she managed to muster out her answer, "Yes... Okay!"

He slid the ring on to her finger and stood up grabbing her face in between his hands, pulling her close, "I really want to."

Their lips smashed together as he picked her up swinging her around, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Jake and Brooke noticed the two of them as they grabbed the kids and ran over towards where they were standing.

"Mommy!" Alyssa ran to her, throwing her arms around Rachel's legs.

"My sweet girl. What do you think? Do you think we should marry Finn?"

Alyssa smiled as she looked over at Finn. "Does this mean Finn will be my daddy?"

Rachel looked up at Finn, as he smiled at them both. He knelt down so he was eye level with her, "Only if you want me to be."

Chris smiled as he hugged his dad, "He's a really great dad Aly. I promise."

"Well mommy always said that she was gonna find me the perfect daddy and that's why I didn't have one." She leaned over giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I think you're the perfect Daddy Finn."

Rachel began to cry again as Finn grabbed the tiny girl in his arms and hugged her tightly.

The four of them had one big group hug as Rachel whispered over to Finn. "I love you."

Brooke and Jake stood on the side smiling waiting as to give their own congratulations. "I'm so happy for you Rachel. My girl is all grown up now, found her self a good man, a hot man." Rachel laughed as she hugged her best friend. "Thanks girl."

Finn and Jake hugged it out, "Happy for you man, glad she said yes. Now, don't screw it up."

Finn laughed as he pushed him away, "Thanks man!"

Brooke made her way over to Finn, "Don't you dare break her heart Finn Hudson, I will kick your ass."

"I wouldn't dare."

She motioned for him to hug her, "Come here, Congratulations. You're a great guy, and Rachel deserves the best. So I'm glad she and Alyssa found you."

"Thanks Brooke."

Jake hugged Rachel tightly, "So glad you guys are gonna tie the knot. It's about time that guy settled down. And he's never been happier, so thank you Rachel. You've made my best friend really happy."

"You're welcome Jake. I'm glad you approve."

Finn and Christopher both stayed the night that evening and in the morning the four of them had their first family breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It'd been a good four months since Finn had proposed. Slowly but surely Finn and Chris had begun to move into Rachel's apartment. They were in the looks for one together, so for now, it would do. They were growing more and more as one family.

Finn stumbled his way out of bed looking for his phone as it rang. He cleared his throat a few times before answering, "He-Hello?"

"Hi honey, it's mom."

"Hi What's up?" He yawned as he looked over at the clock and dropped his head when he realized it was 6am.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was still on for today!"

"I's 6am, this couldn't have waited for another hour or two?"

"Sorry honey, I'm just trying to make some final adjustments to our schedule for the day."

"Well, yes, mom she'll be there. The three of them will be."

"Perfect. Let her know that I spoke to her fathers and they will be meeting us at the location."

"Alright, thanks. Bye mom. Love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up the phone placing it down on the bedside table and climbed back under the covers. He yawned once more looking over at Rachel as she slept peacefully on the other side of the bed. Or so he thought.

She rolled over resting her head on his chest. "Who was that?"

Finn smiled, "Sorry, I was hoping I didn't wake you. It was my mom, she wanted to make sure you guys were still on for today."

Rachel smiled rubbing her hands all over Finn's bear chest. "She's so sweet."

Finn sighed as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly, "Well sweet could have waited until at least 7am."

"She's just excited. Are you saying you're not?" Rachel picked her head up a bit to look at Finn.

"You know I am." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Just making sure Finn Hudson." With that she stood up making her way to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I probably should shower, we're meeting the caterer at 930 and I have to get Alyssa ready. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you before I leave."

Finn looked over at her and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

..

Finn made his way towards the Kitchen where Alyssa, Chris and Brooke were eating breakfast, "You guys almost ready to go?"

"Morning Finn." Alyssa jumped out of her seat and into his arms.

"Good Morning prettiest girl ever." Alyssa laughed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Dad." Chris smiled as he waved his spoon in Finn's direction. "Hey kid."

Finn placed Alyssa back in her seat as he looked over at a very hungover Brooke, "Brooke, don't you look beautiful this morning."

"Shut it Hudson."

He laughed, "Maybe you and Jake should cool it on the late night bar hoping."

She mimicked him rolling her eyes.

Rachel walked into the kitchen, "Hey Babe, you're up again."

"Yea, I forgot I'd promised Chris we'd go do guy stuff today while you girls go out with mom and Katie to do wedding stuff."

"Speaking of we should really get going." Rachel turned to grab the dirty plate's from the table, "Alyssa are you done?" her little girl nodded, "Alright go get cleaned up so we can go."

Rachel looked over at Brooke laughing a bit, "Here." She placed a big cup of coffee and few aspirins down in front of her.

"Do I have to go?" Finn and Rachel both laughed, "I guess not. But then I'll just have to pick a new maid of honor."

Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. She put on the biggest fake smile, "Let's go!"

Rachel tip toed up to kiss Finn goodbye, "I'll see you later."

"Have fun. Don't let my mom drive you too crazy."

She scrunched her nose smiling as she grabbed her purse, "Alyssa?"

"Coming. Bye Finn." She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist.

"Bye. Have fun okay?"

The three of them made their way out the door leaving the boys behind.

...

"I'd like to make a toast to my future daughter in law, Rachel. I think you are a beautiful young woman who deserves the best. I want to thank you for letting my son give you that. You've been the blessing he's needed in his life. You bring the light that was burning out in him back and I know you will be an excellent mother for Christopher. So Welcome to the family and thank you."

Everyone at the table burst in to applause. It had been a long morning of cake tasting, table settings, and so much more. After a bunch of wedding stuff, it was nice to enjoy a quiet lunch with Finn's mother, his sister, Brooke, Alyssa, and her father's. Rachel stood up and smiled.

"Thank you Carole. And thank you all for being here it's been hard getting by these past few years. Having a job and being a single mother is not easy, and so when I think about Finn and our future, I know I don't have to worry about that anymore, because Carole you raised a very strong, supportive caring son and I know he's going to love us unconditionally. So I thank you for giving me him. And to everyone else, it's nice to have a family here with me. I love you guys."

After lunch the gang made their way to the final plan on the agenda, dress fittings. Rachel walked out of the dressing room holding a large white garment bag. Carole noticed and made her way to her, "It's a beautiful dress Rachel, you looked stunning in it."

"Thank you, Carole. And thank you so much for putting today together."

"You're welcome, sweetheart, I'm just glad that you are enjoying yourself."

...

Finn laughed as he took a drink from his glass, "You're just jealous Jake. Plus, if you keep bringing home a hungover Brooke I'm gonna have to cut in with an intervention."

"Hey! We like to have a good time okay?" Jake sighed as he too took a drink.

"Too much fun, Brooke always looks tired Uncle Jake." Chris looked up at his dad and uncle as he sipped on his soda.

They both laughed as Finn rubbed his head, "Yea, buddy tell him." Jake rolled his eyes.

"You're just lucky Rachel's place is big enough for all of us. What are you guys gonna plan to do when we sell the apartment?"

"Well that's the thing my good friend, apparently Rachel told Brooke, we can have the apartment." Jake smiled.

Finn looked over at his best friend who was madly in love with his Fiance's best friend. "That's great man. I'm happy for you. Now all I need to do is get moving on this place we're gonna get."

Their conversation was interrupted when Finn's phone rang, "I gotta get this, be right back."

Jake nodded as Finn disappeared to the other side of the restaurant.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Hudson?"

"Yes, this is he!"

"Hi, my name is Barbra Walters, I'm the director of the school board at Pennsylvania State University, I was calling on behalf of your application for the English department position."

Finn thought about it for a second, application? He'd applied for the teaching position almost a year ago. Right before he'd met Rachel.

"Yes, I figured that position was filled by now."

"That is true Mr. Hudson, we did fill the position, but we have an opening for the upcoming school year, and based on your qualifications and excellent teaching skills, we'd love for you to join us here at Penn State."

"Really? Wow, thank you. I would love to. This is incredible, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, sir. We will need a definite yes or no..."

"Yes. I'll take it."

"Very good to hear, sir, we'll be in touch within the week. Have a good evening."

"You too Mrs. Walters."

Finn had always dreamed about being a professor, he loved working with his High School kids but working in higher education was his goal for himself and for Chris. He nearly ran back to the table excited to share his news. After filling Chris and Jake in, both stood up hugging him and giving big congratulations.

"Finn man, that's awesome, It's about time they notice how great you are. You're a a really good teacher."

"Dad, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks buddy, we did it!"

"Are Alyssa and Rachel coming with us?" Finn looked down at Chris. The words hit him like a giant freight train going full speed. Rachel.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He slumped back into the chair, the excitement far gone now. "I didn't even think about that."

Jake looked over at Finn patting his shoulder, "Do you give them your answer?"

He shook his head, "Yea. But how could I forget about my fiance, my new family? What am I gonna do, her life is here!"

The three of them sat in silence.

...

When the boys got back to the apartment, the girls were already home. Jake had offered to take Alyssa and Chris to a movie so Finn and Rachel could talk. Brooke looked over at Jake curiously? His eyes grew large, as he mouthed the words, "I'll tell you later." to her.

Rachel, having no idea what was going on took it as a very sweet gesture. "Alright no hangover's okay?" She kissed them all goodbye before making her way to the kitchen where Finn was.

"What do you wanna do tonight Fiance?" She smiled making her way over to him and taking a seat on his lap.

"Whatever you want." He smiled as he pushed her hair away from her face.

She noticed the concern in his voice, "Finn what's wrong?"

"Nothing actually, everything is great. I have news to tell you."

Rachel's face lit up, "What is it?"

"I was offered a teaching position.." He inhaled deeply, "At a university."

Rachel jumped up pulling Finn up with her. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly, "Finn that's amazing. I'm so proud of you. You deserve this."

He forced a smile, "It's only for a year, but.."

"That's still good, it's like a trial run, they wanna see how well you do, I'm sure after that they will gladly give you a longer contract, Finn this is.."

"Rachel it's at Penn State."

"Oh."

Silence filled the room for a second as Rachel thought about what he'd just said. "Penn State, wow. What did you say?" Rachel took a seat in the empty chair, Penn State, that was a completely different state.

"Well I was kinda in the moment and I said Yes." He whispered out the last word hoping she wouldn't hear. They'd never really had an argument that lasted more than five minutes before. He was just hoping that this would be just like that.

"You said Yes?" She nearly jumped out of her chair, "Why would you say yes, before discussing this with me Finn?"

"I didn't even think about you, when they called... shit that didn't come out right?"

"I see, so me and my life don't play a factor into yours?" Tears welled up in her eyes as the words came out.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Listen I don't want to argue with you over this. I can call back and change my answer."

"Finn it's not that. I'm proud of you and I wish I could tell you to just say yes. It's the fact that we're getting married in less than a month and you completely forget about me when making a very important decision for your future."

"I just want your support Rach! Is that too much to ask?"

"I'm trying to be supportive, but we need to talk about this. Did you consider our children. My work, my life?"

"I'm telling you now aren't I what's the big deal?" Finn was never good with confrontation and the minute the words left his lips, he regretted it.

"Maybe you should go for a walk Finn. Think about what you're gonna say next." She was trying to be calm, trying not to let her tears come streaming down. Rachel was very emotional she cried for everything, too excited, she cried, too sad, she cried. And she was trying really hard not to let Finn make her cry.

In a rather loud tone he lashed out "And where the hell do you expect me to go Rachel? This is big for me, I've worked hard for it. But I guess you wouldn't understand. You're the star, you sing and dance around and people throw you opportunities." Again, he instantly regretted his words. "Rachel I didn't mean that..."

Before he could finish speaking her face was covered in tears and her voice broken, "I'm sorry that you feel that way, I think you should leave."

"Rach, come on, I'm." He reached out for her arm as she pulled away.

"Please leave Finn."

"Rach, I-" She'd made her way to her bedroom slamming the door shut mid sentence.

"Damn it." Finn grabbed his coat and stormed out. This was not how it was supposed to go.

...

Rachel sat in her room for a while, thinking, crying. She never wanted to make Finn feel that way. That she didn't believe in him. That he wasn't good enough. She'd ever imagine that this would even be an issue in their relationship. Brooke had called and said the four of them were gonna stay at Jake's place for a sleepover.

Finn slept on the couch that night. When he woke, there was a note from Rachel:

_I'll be at the theater until 530. I think we should talk._

_..._

He sat in the apartment and waited for her. The clock struck six and like clock work there she was.

"Hi."

"Hi. Where are the kids?"

"Brooke called they're gonna bring them by in a bit."

"That's good." She placed her things down and made her way to the kitchen.

He followed trying to give her some space, but anxious to hear what she had to say, "Rachel I.."

"Finn have a seat."

He nodded and took a seat. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took the seat next to him, "I'm sorry about last night."

"Me too!"

"I think you should take the job."

"What?" He looked up at her confused, was she joking?

"I am so proud of you, you are an incredible man. And you and your son deserve to be the happiest. This new job will make sure of that."

Finn looked at Rachel with a confused look, "What are you saying?"

"I've been thinking about it all day. It wasn't fair for me to jump down your throat like that. You have every right to say yes. And..."

"But I don't have to Rachel." He tried to interject placing a hand on hers grazing the ring on her finger.

"But you do Finn for yourself, for Chris. You'll regret it if you don't."

Something wasn't right, she looked like she was about to cry. "Rach what are you saying?"

"It's a year right? And then who knows?"

"NO!" He jumped out of his seat, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm not saying we have to break up Finn, but we can wait a year right? Long distance isn't so hard, and it's only about four hours away..."

"That's your idea of apologizing, cancelling the wedding."

"I'm not cancelling anything. I just think that this is a good opportunity for you."

"I can't believe this."

"Finn, I."

"No. Stop it Rachel, god why are you doing this?"

"I'm trying to be the adult here Finn, I'm giving us options."

"Options. This isn't an option Rachel. I love you. I don't want to wait another year. Just come with me." He grabbed her hand pulling it towards his chest.

"I can't do that, my work, me and Alyssa, our lives are here." She looked away trying not cry again and slipping her hand out from his grip.

"I wont go, not without you."

"Finn you will go, for Chris, you're gonna go and you're gonna be an amazing professor."

"Rachel." He stood by the counter wondering what was going on. Was this really how it was gonna happen, was this it?

"Finn please say you'll go."

"I'm going... to stay at Jake's for a bit. Until you figure out if you want to be with me or not. I can't believe you would do this Rachel." He made his way towards the bedroom grabbing his things, as well as a few of Christopher's.

Rachel chased after him, "Finn stop. You don't have to go, like I said we're not breaking up..."

"You sure? Cause I pretty much feel like we just did."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It'd been about a week since Rachel last spoke to Finn. She's tried calling, but he wouldn't pick up. It killed him not to answer when her name popped up on the caller ID. He didn't know what to say though. After about 48hours of no answer, she stopped calling.

...

"Mommy?" Alyssa walked over to the kitchen table where Rachel was sitting having some coffee and reading over the newspaper.

"Hey baby girl, what are you up to?" She smiled over at Alyssa. Before answering, Alyssa handed Rachel a picture frame. "What's this?" Rachel's voice trailed off a bit at the end when she saw the picture of Chris, Alyssa, Finn and her outside of the theater after one of her shows...

"Mommy I miss Chris. And Finn. When are they coming back?" The look on her face when she said this made Rachel nearly break down right then and there.

"Oh Alyssa, I miss them too. So much. But mommy already told you. Finn and Chris are gonna move soon and so we need to get ready to say bye." She grabbed the tiny girl, placing the picture frame on the table and holding her in her arms, "I promise you'll get to say goodbye though okay?"

"But why do they have to move? I thought Finn was gonna be my daddy. I like him as my daddy." She pouted a bit.

"I liked him as your daddy too. But, grown ups have other stuff they have to do and worry about. Finn needs to be a good daddy to Chris first and moving is going to do that for them."

"I'm sad." The little girl shrugged her shoulders and hugged her mom tightly.

..

"Dad?" Chris walked over to the kitchen towards Finn who was cooking up some dinner.

"Hey Bud. What's up?" He turned away from the pot of mac & cheese to look at his son.

"What's for dinner?" Chris took a seat at the table resting his head on it.

"Mac and Cheese."

"Again?" Chris made a face as Finn rolled his eyes and walked over placing a plate down in front of him. "Can't we go to Rachel's and Alyssa's? Rachel makes yummy food, please?"

Finn sighed and took a seat, "Bud, we talked about this. I'm not with Rachel anymore."

"But dad I don't get it, you said you really liked her? And she was gonna be my new mom." The look on Christopher's face when the thought of not having a mother, again, hit him, shook Finn to the core. It took everything not break down right there. "I miss my friend dad. I want to go play with Alyssa."

"It's gonna be okay bud. And hey, we might be moving and who knows what will happen when we get to our new home, okay? Eat your dinner."

Chris nodded his head and picked at the bowl in front of him. He missed his best friend so much.

...

Rachel pushed through the door's that led her to the nurses office.

"Alyssa, my love are you okay?" She ran in grabbing her daughter's face in her hands. "What happened?"

"Hi mommy. I fell off the bike in the play ground."

"Oh baby girl come here." She grabbed her daughter carefully hugging her.

The nurse walked in and over towards them, "Ms. Berry?"

Rachel jumped up quickly shaking her hand, "Hi. Is she gonna be okay?"

The nurse smiled handing Alyssa an ice pack, "Everything looks good, she took quite a fall, she might get some abdominal bruising you'll notice, completely normal. If the pain doesn't go away in the next few days though I would highly suggest a visit to your physician, but other than that she should be just fine. Thankfully no broken bones."

"Thank you so much." Rachel smiled at the nurse who handed her some paperwork to fill out.

...

Rachel sat in her dressing room getting ready to head out for a quick rehearsal before the show that night. It'd now been three weeks since she'd spoken to Finn. But not a minute went by that she didn't miss him.

"Knock, Knock."

Rachel turned quickly to see Josh standing there. "Can I come in?"

"Hey Josh." She nodded.

"Everything okay beautiful? You look upset?" He walked over behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Too tired and upset to even shoo him away she simply shook her head, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine? Rachel, I know you don't presumably like me, but I'm your friend and I really care about you. If something's bothering yo.."

She cut him off quickly, "Josh, it's really sweet of you to care so much, and worry, but I really don't feel like talking about it. But thank you."

She stood up and made her way to the rack of clothes that hung, "I actually should finish getting ready I have to be on stage in about eight minutes."

Josh looked over and sighed, "Of course, anytime though. Okay?"

Before Rachel could respond, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?.. Wait Brooke, you're speaking way too fast. WHAT HAPPENED?" The blood on her face flushed away leaving her pale. "Oh my god, I'm on my way."

She quickly hung up the phone and began to grab things shoving them in her purse.

"Rachel is everything okay?" She looked up at Josh who she'd forgotten was still there. "Rachel?"

She began to cry as he ran towards her grabbing her in a hug, "What happened?"

"It's Alyssa, she's.. they're at the hospital.. I have to go." She pushed away from him grabbing her keys and sprinting out the door.

"I'll drive you. You shouldn't be driving like this." He ran after her. "My car's just right here."

She didn't argue and followed him.

"Rachel?" Brooke's eyes widened as she saw her best friend running towards her, "I don't know what happened? We were just at the park and she fainted.."

"Where is she?" Rachel looked around as Brooke pointed towards the double doors.

"Mam I'm sorry you can't be in here." A nurse stood from her post as Rachel looked around for her daughter.

"My daughter they brought her in..She fainted and.." Rachel panicked and stumbled around looking for Alyssa.

"Ms. Berry?"

"Yes, where is she?"

The nurse directed Rachel towards the hallway, "We just had Dr. Fell check her, we're going to have to do emergency surgery, we were just waiting for you to get here."

"Surgery?" Rachel's voice hitched a bit as the nurse explained what had happened.

"Yes, Alyssa has a ruptured spleen, the doctor's will need to do surgery right away in order to keep from the internal bleeding to increase. It's what caused her dizziness."

Rachel buried her face in her hands, how could this be happening she thought to herself.

"Ms. Berry, has Alyssa experienced anything that might have caused this to happen? Any injuries, like falling down, car accidents?"

"She, she fell down off of one of the bikes at school a few days ago, the nurse said she was okay, we had an appointment set up for next week to get checked..."

"That will do it. Luckily we got her here right after her episode... She's in room 311 getting prepped as we speak."

Rachel followed the nurse into the room.

"Mommy!"

Rachel ran up to the bed, "Baby girl, you're gonna be okay."

The doctor smiled and nodded towards the nurse, "Thank you Nancy." He looked over at Rachel, "Ms. Berry, My name is Martin Fell. I'm gonna be doing the surgery on Alyssa in a few minutes."

Rachel wiped her tears and shook his hand. "Is it really serious, what exactly are you going to do?"

"Well.."

"Alyssa?"

All heads turned towards the door.

"Finn!" Alyssa smiled brightly as he made his way past the doctor and Rachel and over to her side.

"Hey beautiful girl. What happened?"

"I fainted. Is Chris here?" She smiled at the thought of her best friend. Finn smiled kissing the top of her forehead.

"He's right outside."

Dr. Fell cleared his throat, "Dr. Fell, and you are?"

Finn stood up quickly taking his hand, "Finn Hudson."

Alyssa smiled, "He's gonna be my daddy."

Both Finn and Rachel looked at each other nervously as Dr. Fell laughed, "Pleasure to meet you. I was just explaining to your fiance? About the surgery... it's nothing to be too worried about. It happens very often, we're just glad we caught it sooner rather than later."

He continued to explain what the procedure would entail as Rachel looked over at Finn who was taking it all in. She was really happy he was there. Shocked none the less. But she felt happy and safe.

"We're gonna go ahead and take her in now, if there aren't any more questions?"

"No. I think we're good? Rach?"

Finn looked over at Rachel who shook her head, "I think so. I, just want her to be okay."

"I promise you both, she will be just fine." He patted her shoulder and looked over at Alyssa, "Alright missy, say bye to your parents, we're gonna take you to the back now okay?"

Alyssa nodded, you could tell she was a little scared, "Mommy are you coming with me?"

Rachel shook her head, "No baby girl, mommy has to stay out here, but I'll be right here when you get back okay?"

"And you too Finn?"

Rachel looked back at Finn who grabbed Alyssa's tiny hand in his, "Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. Tell Chris I'll see him in a little while."

Finn smiled, "I will."

Dr. Fell called in for the nurse and they began to wheel Alyssa out of the room. She waved back and the tears came streaming down Rachel's face again. Finn noticed, pulling her towards him, "Shhh, she's gonna be okay Rach. She's gonna be okay."


End file.
